Class Options
This chapter presents new class options to be used in the game. Three new Cleric archetypes are presented: the Shaman (as an archetypical variant), the Far Seer, the Witch Doctor, and the Spirit Walker. The Warlock archetype is given some robustness, along with favored Alchemist archetypes by the Orcish Horde. Contents: Classes * Alchemist: '''The Alchemist in an orc setting tries to harness alchemy for the Horde. Although some alchemists are purposed for harnessing Alchemy and it's technology to create bigger warmachines (i.e. giant orcs), a hero alchemist does not do this thing. * '''Bard: Bards are the lorekeepers and songmasters of the Horde. Each bard is required to add to the poetic edda in his or her time. * Barbarian: Barbarians are the default fighters of the Horde. One can choose the core barbarian, or if one is feeling adventurous, the barbarian class from the Conan RPG by Mongoose. The last is probably as unchained as you are going to get. * Cavaliers: These are purposed as wolf raiders amongst the Orcs. In other words, they ride great and powerful wargs (riding wolves) instead of horses. Although some will use horses, the orcs depend on the wolf to get around. The animal is cheeper and the warg breeds are easier to keep. * C'leric: '''Clerics are usually shamans. That is, clerics worship animism rather than represent a monolithic heirarchy. But there are a few clerics who have been touched with moon madness or sun scorching (Solar Heirophants and Lunar Mystagogues). * '''Druid:' Among the races, druids are almost represented exclusively by trolls and tauros. * Fighter: '''Orcs have their weapon martial artists, the same as everyone else. Most orcs stay on the strength side of things, but once in a while, a dueling orc with panache is encountered. Almost all dexterous fighters are trained by the Graceful Lake clan. * '''Gunslinger: '''It is an age before the Arquebus, the Musket, and the wheellocks. But it's not the age before the Gastrophetes and other crossbows, including the oxybeles. All gunslingers are required to take the Crossbow Ace archetype. * '''Inquisitor: "No one expects the Orcish Inquisition!" * Oracle: Mystic Oracles of power are the most powerful shamans of the orcs. They are trained by the Hidden Phoenix clan. * Monk: Monks are exclusively trained at the Eternal Mountain (Mount Elba) or by the Gentle Fist clan. One teaches the Way of the Eternal Mountain, and the other teaches the way of the Gentle Fist. * Paladin: Paladins are called to a singular purpose when they are young. Their virtues of Chastity, Just, Temperance, Spirituality, and Love are all seen as inspiration. Paladins follow a god or seek to be paragons of the five virtues. They are rare individuals. * Rangers: Trackers and hunters, rangers are relied upon to bring home meat for cooking or preservation. * Rogue: A rogue is looked upon by the Horde as a necessary evil. There is a sanctioned guild of rogues called the Society of the Ghostly Hand. * Sorcerer: More common than the Wizard, sorcerers learn by instinct or with little training in the Art of Magic. * Summoner: '''The summoner is formally trained in summoning magic. It's suggested that you take the Unchained Summoner for this campaign type. * '''Wizard: Formally trained by the Hidden Phoenix clan and the Eternal Mountain caste. * Witch: Ah, the witch. Okay, it's a terrible year for witches in the Horde of Kara'Kar. Archetypes * Apothecary (Alchemist archetype) * Battle Shaman (Warpriest Archetype) * Far Seer (Oracle Archetype) * Far Seer (Psion Archetype) * Hidden Warlock (Wizard Archetype) * Shaman (Cleric Archetype) * Soul Hunter (Cleric Archetype) * Witch Doctor (Alchemist Archetype) * Wolf Raider (Cavalier Archetype) * Uncorrupted Warlock (Wizard Archetype) Prestige Classes Category:Classes of the Orcs of Kara'kar Category:Archetypes Category:Prestige Classes